Bella's Revenge
by toolestrange
Summary: That faithful day in the Great Hall, everyone thought Bellatrix died after Molly Weasley shot her with an unspoken curse. But what if you were wrong? What if her explosion of pieces was an escape? What if she's been lurking in the shadows for nearly 20 years waiting for her next rise to power? She's waiting for Potter's child to attend Hogwarts. Albus Severus Potter - he's the key.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bellatrix Lestrange or any characters related to Harry Potter. Those honors all belong to the queen J.

* * *

You thought I was gone didn't you? You thought I turned into confetti, and the life of Bellatrix Black was over. At the hands of a Weasley too? You thought you'd won? Hahaha. Silly boy, don't you know? The Dark Lord never dies! Well not really anyways. I made you think I was dead, and you went on living your pathetic little life with the Weasley girl. You had some children too, James, Albus and Lily hmm. How do I know? Because I know everything. You think you're safe but nowhere is safe. Go on, send your kiddies back to Hogwarts where it began for you all those years ago. Think you're safe? Think again.

* * *

**A/N**: Please read and review, let me know if you're interested in reading something like this and I'll get it going. I'm going to admit from the start I'm not AMAZING at "in character" writing, but I'm learning.


	2. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bellatrix Lestrange or any characters related to Harry Potter. Those honors all belong to the queen J. **

* * *

It's been 19 years since the fall of Lord Voldemort, and the wizarding world is at peace. All of the Death Eaters scattered so not to be sent to Azkaban for life. Bellatrix Black, now back to her maiden name skulked around in the shadows somewhere in Iceland, waiting for her moment to strike.

Rudolphus the coward went and offed himself by jumping from a cliff… the muggle way for the worthless scum. He was never truly loyal to the Dark Lord, not like Bella. Oh, Bella.

Bellatrix stalked through a muggle village in Iceland, sick to her stomach that she's been living amongst them for almost two decades. It's what the Dark Lord would have wanted, although Bellatrix wanted to apparate into Potter's room and kill him in his sleep… it wasn't right. She got back to her house and the Daily Prophet came through her chimney, somehow still coming to her.

_"Hogwarts Looks for new Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor" _

"Oh-ho-ho this is too good" Bellatrix laughed to herself. She checked the calendar on the wall. "And if I'm not mistaken, this is the year Albus comes to Hogwarts! I shall carry on where the Dark Lord left off!" She cackled and Bellatrix burst out of her house to the nearest beauty salon.

The receptionist, without looking up yawned and asked, "Do you have an appointment?" Bellatrix didn't say anything, but glared at him long enough that he put down his magazine and looked up. His eyes bulged out of his head at the mere sight of her. Bellatrix Black was talk of the village. People claimed to see things floating around her house, some say she's a witch, and it doesn't do one well to anger a witch. Bellatrix smiled at the man's thoughts.

"I guess it's good I'm leaving this festering wound called a village." She thought to herself. "I need red streaks, crimson, like blood. Can you people do that?" Bellatrix glowered at the receptionist.

"I-I-don't think it will be a p-problem madam." He jumped out of his chair and ran into the back, reappearing a moment later. "Right this way!"

I know what you're thinking, why is Bellatrix Black tainting her notorious tresses with muggle chemicals? Because no one expects it, that's why. Everyone thinks she's dead, but someone's bound to recognize that stark black head of hair. The notorious Bellatrix Black, would never dye, which is exactly why she had to.

Bellatrix sat down in an uncomfortable leather chair while some Faux-French stylist raked his fingers through her hair. "I hear you want crimson hmm? Nice choice. I was thinking we could straighten it, cut off some of this length an-" Bellatrix was up in a flash with her arm around his neck.

"Don't. Cut. My. Hair." She said fiercely. "Okay? And it stays curly."

"Y-yes mam, I'm sorry for suggesting it!" He stammered.

"Good. Now, what's your name anyways?" Bellatrix mentally kicked herself for asking; he's going to think she actually cares.

"Jean-Luc madam." He said quietly.

"Hmm… okay John. And please don't call me madam, Ms. Black will suffice." She sat back in the chair and closed her eyes.

* * *

An hour and a half later Bellatrix was admiring her reflection in the salon's dingy mirror. Her hair was shinier and more full of life than it has been since before Azkaban all those years ago. Somehow she looked younger too. She smirked and dropped some Icelandic Króna on the counter and strolled out the door. Bellatrix walked back to her house and walked into her room. "Accio Luggage." Her truck shot out of her wardrobe. "Pack." All of Bellatrix's clothes came out of her closet and folded themselves neatly into her trunk. Bellatrix smiled to herself. "Wonderful."

Bellatrix spun in place and a dark cloud came around her as she apparated to the airport. She strutted up to the IcelandAir desk and stated "London, the next flight."

"England or Ontario miss?" Bellatrix scoffed.

"Listen to the sound of my voice, do I sound like I'm from-" she shuttered "Canada?"

"No, no I'm sorry miss! The next flight is in 45 minutes, do you have your passport?"

"Of course I have my passport you half-wit!" She opened up her carry-on bag and smacked her burgundy passport on the counter. "Now, if you're done with your ridiculous questions, I want a first class seat with express check in." The IcelandAir representative stared at Bellatrix with a mix of fear and disgust.

"It isn't a straight flight, you'll have to go through Newfoundland Canada, is that okay? The direct flight is booked."

Bellatrix glowered; she didn't have time for this. "Then kick someone else off!" She dropped 1000 Icelandic Krónas on the counter. "Does that help?"

The attendant looked down. "Oh, it seems a first class seat has just opened up on the direct flight. Will that be cash, cheque or credit?"

"Cash."

"That's 685 Krónas." Bellatrix flipped through the rest of her Icelandic Currency and dropped it all on the counter.

"Keep the change, I don't plan on coming back."

"Alright miss, have a good flight!" The attendant shouted as Bellatrix walked away. "What a vile woman…" she said to herself.

Bellatrix heard her and said under her breath "Crucio" and heard the IcelandAir attendant scream out in pain and she reached the gate.

* * *

She sat down in row 2B and asked the flight attendant for a glass of champagne. She returned promptly and gave a slight curtsy. "Word travels fast I guess." She muttered to herself.

She raised her glass to no one in particular "Here's to new beginnings." She whispered and knocked back her champagne.

The plane took off and Bellatrix instantly got a headache. "Damn muggle travelling." She thought and murmured "Silencio" and mercifully it worked on the jet engines, making the cabin quiet as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Please R&R, let me know how I can improve and if I'm staying true to character. Really, any feedback is welcome. The next chapter should be up by the middle to end of this week.


	3. Welcome To Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Bellatrix, Albus, Hogwarts, or any of its houses do not belong to me. All credit goes to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Bellatrix walked off the plane and breathed in the distinct air of London. "Oh I've missed this." She said to herself. Finding her way back to the now abandoned Lestrange Manor, she let herself in, and made quick work of cleaning. "Scourgify." The house sparkled and smelt of orange cleaner-her favourite. "Now onto business." The Hogwarts term didn't start for a few days, so Bellatrix would have to find her own way to the castle. "Accio Broom." Her sleek black custom made Firebolt launched out of an unknown cupboard and landed at her feet. "Wonderful." Bellatrix waved her wand again, and using an unspoken spell, her trunk disappeared from her room, to be waiting for her at the gates of Hogwarts.

Bellatrix spun in place, a black ribbon surrounded her, and she apparated to King's Cross station. "Might as well get partway faster." She muttered to herself. "Ascendo." Bella's broom levitated up off the ground and she caught it in her hand. She moved out of sight, mounted her broom, and took off with a start. Bellatrix gasped, forgetting how fast her broom went. Her hair was a tangled mess within seconds with the icy wind smacking her in the face like an arctic breeze.

* * *

Bellatrix walked through the gates of Hogwarts waving her wand around her, fixing her hair, makeup, and clothes. Bellatrix strode through the doors of Hogwarts and up the spiral staircase to the headmaster's office. She knocked lightly on the door, and it creaked open. "Good afternoon Headmaster, I'd like to apply for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, has it been filled? Bellatrix nearly vomited at the honey that was oozing from her voice.

A man looking to be in his early fifties looked up from a Prophet. "No, no it hasn't been filled. Disappointing lack of interest to be honest, only one other person has come in and… well it wasn't filled by him." Bellatrix smiled. "So, did you attend Hogwarts?"

Bellatrix mulled this over in her head. If she said yes, he'd go looking for her records, which had all been destroyed personally years ago. "No sir, I attended the BeauxBatons Academy of Magic." She shuttered, thinking of all those preppy girls in their blue robes and ridiculous hats.

"Hmm very good, very good." He wrote something down on a blank parchment. "And your name?"

She inhaled sharply, although the Headmaster didn't notice. "Bellatrix Black."

"Bellatrix…Bellatrix…" She could see the gears turning in his head, trying to figure out where he'd heard the name.

Bellatrix waved her wand discretely behind her back and whispered "Obliviate." The Headmaster didn't notice a thing, but his eyes went glassy for a second. "Not very bright this one." She thought to herself.

"Oh never mind. Do you have any experience with the Dark Arts?" He asked innocently.

"Of course not!" She snapped harshly. She smiled again. "I have no personal experience with the performing of Dark Arts, but I was a prodigy in Defense Against the Dark Arts back in school."

* * *

The Headmaster deliberated. There wasn't exactly a line up around the corner for the position, and although a bit tightly wound she seemed like a decent person.

* * *

"There is a dress code for all professors. You must have arms and legs covered at all times. No excessive jewelry or hair adornments, and students must not see you in street clothes." Bellatrix smiled to herself. She didn't think her fading dark mark would be a great conversation starter anyways.

"Not a problem sir."

"And one more thing. We had one professor try to take a practical approach to the dark arts. No exposing students to ANY unforgivable curses under ANY circumstances." He emphasized his point by tapping his quill on his desk.

Bellatrix grinned, to the point of hurting her face. "Does this mean I got the job?"

The Headmaster stood up and extended his hand. "Welcome to Hogwarts Professor Black." Bellatrix smiled again. "Do you have your trunk with you?"

"Yes sir, I left them at the gate."

"Ah, very optimistic of you. You can move into the professor's dormitories, there is one free at the top of the North Tower, quite a view it has."

"Thank you sir, you won't regret this." Bellatrix walked out and gave a small curtsey as she closed the door.

As she walked down the stairs she heard the Headmaster say to himself "Quite a looker that one." Bellatrix gagged and restrained herself from turning around and hitting him with the Cruciatus curse.

* * *

Bellatrix made her way up the spiral staircase of the North Tower, passing many closed doors until she made her way to the top. The Headmaster had already magically engraved her name onto the door. "Professor Black" it read in old English script. She opened the door and took in her surroundings. A simple queen sized bed, a wardrobe much bigger on the inside than it looked, and another closed door to what she assumed was the bathroom. "I suppose I'll have to endure this dump for the time being." She growled and started unpacking her things. "Wingardium Leviosa" Bellatrix's clothes came out of her trunk and hung themselves in her wardrobe. She then cast the banishing charm to put her trunk somewhere deep in her wardrobe. Without changing or taking off her makeup she flopped down on her bed and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Bellatrix woke to the sound of people walking down the stone stairs. She turned to the calendar on the wall and realized she'd slept for nearly two days! Jumping out of bed Bellatrix stepped out of her slept in corset and skirt, trading it for another nearly identical black ensemble. She reapplied her eyeliner and crimson lipstick, piled her hair high on her head in her signature look, and walked out the door. Bellatrix made her way through the halls of Hogwarts, swallowing bile at the sight of the new students. "Bloody freshman." She muttered under her breath, forgetting she was one a doe eyed first year herself.

Bellatrix strode into the Great Hall and took her place at the end of the long table at the front of the grand room. Bellatrix regarded the hall with a smile, remembering when she ran through breaking everything in sight. Those were the days. The headmaster stood up from his place in the middle of the table, directing his wand to his throat, and his voice boomed through the Great Hall. "Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, and a warm welcome to the first years! Before we get to the sorting hat, I'd like to welcome Professor Black to Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." Bellatrix stood up, smiled sweetly, and then returned to her seat. "Now, I will call every first year up by name to get sorted into one of the four Hogwarts houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Name after name was called up, and child after child was sorted.

"Albus Potter." Bellatrix sat up straighter as the demure boy made his way down the center of the hall and sat on the wooden stool at the front of the room. After what seemed like a fraction of a second the Sorting Hat boomed "Slytherin." The boy gasped and looked like he had just been punched in the gut.

"No Gryffindor for this potter" Bellatrix laughed to herself. Albus walked back to his seat looking defeated. He looked up in time to see Bellatrix watching him closely. Albus looked wary, he sat back down and put his head in his hands. Finally the list was over, and Bellatrix couldn't wait to get back to her room since classes didn't start for another 3 days. The headmaster's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Professor Black, we've yet to place you! Our professors usually come from Hogwarts so this is a first. Step on up!" Bellatrix stood and walked slowly towards the stool in the middle of the room. Surely the hat would remember her, and her cover would be blown. Nonetheless, she sat at the edge of the wooden stool and the hat was placed on her head.

The sorting hat made what sounding like a humming noise. "You've been here before, haven't you?" Her heart lurched into her stomach.

"Zip it." She said, barely a whisper.

The hat seemed to shrug before saying. "Slytherin!" Bellatrix stood up triumphantly. She was safe, and she wasn't put in Gryffindor.

As she walked back to her seat she felt eyes on her. When she turned around, Albus was looking at her intently, as if trying to piece together a puzzle. Bellatrix smoothed her skirt, gave him a barely noticeable wave and sat down. Albus' thoughts were practically screaming "Who IS she?"

"No matter." She thought to herself. "He won't be around long enough to find out."

* * *

**A/N: **Since Descendo is a spell, I'm taking artistic liberties and making an opposite. Please read and Review :)


	4. Calcoholique

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of it's affiliated characters or products. All credit goes to J.K Rowling. Calcoholique is an original creation by me. **

Bellatrix walked back to her room without as much as a glace at anyone. "Professor Black! Professor Black!" Someone called from a distance down the hall. Bellatrix squinted, trying to find out who was talking to her. A short woman appeared from the sea of students. "I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Helen Mierney." She extended her hand and Bellatrix reluctantly shook it. "Are you joining us in the common room for the mixer?" she tittered.

Bellatrix bit the inside of her mouth. "I suppose I have to play nice." She thought. Bellatrix donned her best fake smile and said "wouldn't miss it!"

"Amazing!" Helen said. "It's a toga party by the way, everyone's dressing up!" She looked at Bellatrix's outfit. "No macabre chic!" She laughed innocently. Bellatrix nearly choked. Toga party means no sleeves. No sleeves means… Bellatrix gave Helen a slight wave before scurrying off to her room. She ran up the stairs, slammed the door, cast the Imperturbable Charm, and just started shrieking. She screamed until her throat went raw and her lungs were on fire.

"Merlin help me I don't know how long I can keep this up, these people make me want to Avada Kedavra myself." Bellatrix paced her quarters. "What am I going to do about this toga party?" she asked aloud, and then her eyes settled on a nude long sleeved leotard that she bought, and never wore. "Perfect."

Bellatrix slithered out of her black corset and skirt, and got into the nude one piece. She looked down at her forearm and traced her finger over the intertwined skull and snake still visible through her body suit. She yanked up her sleeve and pulled some cover up out of her armoire. Bellatrix slathered on the ivory paste and pulled her sleeve back down over her dark mark, leaving only a color difference between her arm and the made-up area. "That will do."

Bellatrix pulled her maroon bed sheet from her bed and draped it over her thin body, accenting her small waist with a gold braided belt. She put on some more of her blood red lipstick, and took her hair out of her beehive, letting her curly tresses lay somewhat flat, cascading over her shoulders. She examined herself in a full-length mirror behind the door and smiled in spite of her disgust. "Not bad, not bad at all." A light knock on her door snapped her out of her self-loving trance.

"Yes?" Bellatrix said impatiently. The door opened slowly and Helen peeked through the crack.

"Are you almost ready? I thought we could go together." She smiled. "Oh Professor Black you look wonderful!" Bellatrix glared at her; she quite hated the sound of 'professor'.

"Please, call me Bella." Bellatrix smiled at the fond memories behind her pet name.

"Ooh Bella, how cute!" Helen floated around Bellatrix's room like some sort of fairy, annoying her to no end. "Everything in here is so dark! Sort of like you huh?" She let out some high-pitched noise Bellatrix took for a giggle.

"Yes well… are we going?"

"Oh yes let's go!" Helen walked through Bellatrix's door and down the spiraling staircase. Bellatrix followed behind her, closing the heavy wooden door behind her as she left her room. As she passed by the Headmaster's office she heard hushed tones coming from behind the door.

"Oh I forgot something up in my room, I'll be there soon!" Bellatrix turned towards the Headmaster's office.

Helen stopped and turned to face Bellatrix. "Should I come with you?" Bellatrix wanted to tear her throat out simply because she was annoyingly friendly.

Helen seemed like the type you could Crucio repeatedly and she'd still come crawling back like a lost puppy. Bellatrix's face softened slightly "I guess we're not so different after all." she thought. She looked at Helen and smiled softly, the closest to a genuine smile she's had in years. "It's quite alright, it'll only take a second." Bellatrix watched Helen retreat until she was out of sight, then snuck up the stone stairs to the headmaster's office. As she neared the door, Bellatrix instantly recognized the other voice as none other than Albus Potter. "Trouble on the first day hmm? This might be easier than I thought."

* * *

"I'm not supposed to be in Slytherin! The Sorting Hat made a mistake!" Albus hissed.

"The hat doesn't make mistakes son." The headmaster replied calmly. "Besides, what's wrong with being in Slytherin?"

"Everything! There hasn't been one evil-doer that hasn't come from Slytherin!" The headmaster paused for what seemed like an eternity.

"That may seem true, but there are traitors that have come from every house. It's not fair to judge an entire house's students past and present based on the wrongdoings of a few." Bellatrix laughed on the other side of the door. "Did you hear something Albus?"

"No sir. Anyways, back to my problem-both my parents and my brother are in Gryffindor, why am I different?" Albus asked.

"The same reason you and I are different Albus, we're different people. We have different pasts and different destinies. Everyone is different, and blood relation doesn't make you any more similar than someone on the street."

"But…" Albus started to protest. "There's no way I could put the hat on again?"

The headmaster sighed. "I suppose, but you're not going to hear anything different." He walked across the room and opened the cupboard with the sorting hat. He came back to Albus and placed the Sorting Hat on Albus' head.

"Why do you doubt my judgment, young Potter?" The hat asked.

"I just can't be a Slytherin, I just can't." Albus pleaded. "Please, place me somewhere else, anywhere else!"

"Ah, but that would be going against my morals. You have been placed in Slytherin for a reason. One's house shouldn't stop them from achieving great things." The hat coughed. "Slytherin!" Albus sighed and handed the hat back to the Headmaster.

"I guess that's it then." Albus walked towards the door.

* * *

"Shit!" Bellatrix ran down the stairs nearly tripping over her feet. She made her way back to the main hallway and walked back towards the Professor's common room. She entered the room and was hit with the smell of Butterbeer and champagne.

"Bella you made it!" Helen emerged from the crowd with flushed cheeks and the smell of alcohol radiating from her.

"Great." Bellatrix muttered. "Hello Helen." She responded curtly. She really wasn't in the party mood, but Bellatrix was trying to keep up the illusion that she was getting along with them. Bellatrix sighed heavily. "So, what's to drink?"

"What are you looking for?"

There was a devious sparkle in Bellatrix's eye. "Something strong, then make it double. Helen looked concerned, but nonetheless walked away and returned with a sparkling blue beverage that reeked of alcohol. "Wonderful." Bellatrix recognized the drink immediately as Calcoholique. She took the drink in her hand and knocked it back in one gulp. Bellatrix started to feel lightheaded, a feeling she welcomed openly, all her worries and troubles floating away, if only temporarily.

"Come on, let's mingle!" Helen took Bellatrix by the arm and dragged her into the middle of the room. "Everyone, this is Bellatrix Black!" Helen dropped her tone to a stage whisper "But she prefers Bella."

A collective "Hey Bella!" erupted from the room.

Bellatrix gave a slight curtsy and a small "Hello." Helen took her by the arm again and brought her to a woman who reminded Bellatrix a bit of the Granger girl.

"This is Hermione Granger, the Arithmancy professor." Bellatrix paled and nearly choked, suddenly needing another drink.

She composed herself and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Charmed." Hermione watched Bellatrix with scrutiny. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Bellatrix wouldn't dare try the Obliviate charm in such a crowded room so she just replied with "Of course not, you must be confusing me with someone else" and a smile as sweet as Bellatrix could muster, opening her eyes wide feigning innocence.

Hermione still looked suspicious but she dropped the subject. "I'm sorry, my mistake. How's Hogwarts been treating you?"

Bellatrix breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Oh very well actually, everyone is so welcoming!" she said with fake enthusiasm. Oh how Bellatrix just wanted to get out of the room and to sleep. She held her head and batted her eyes. "Oh Merlin my head is killing me! It must be the alcohol." Hermione reached out and rested her hand lightly on Bellatrix's arm.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Oh no, no. It's the drinks, and the lights; I'm prone to migraines. I think I'll head to bed." Bellatrix walked towards the door.

"Would you like me to take you back to your room?" Hermione looked concerned.

"Oh no, it's quite alright. Have enough fun for the both of us!" Bellatrix stumbled out of the common room and into the empty hallway. She leaned against the cool stone wall and huffed with annoyance. Bellatrix made her way back to her room and lay down on the bed. She picked up the phone; hungry for a voice she hadn't heard in nearly two decades. As the phone rang Bellatrix drummed her fingers impatiently on the bedside table. A groggy voice picked up on the other end after 5 rings.

"Hello?"

"Cissy?"

"Dromeda? It's nearly three in the morning!" Bellatrix glanced at the clock and realized she was right.

"Sorry."

"Andy, what is it?"

"It's not Andy." Bellatrix smiled through the phone.

Narcissa gasped. "Bellatrix?"

"Bingo."

**A/N**: I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, I feel like nothing exciting really happened. Hermione won't be a huge character in the story as she's not really that important. Please please _please _review-I want to know what you think works and what doesn't so I can make the story better for you J


	5. Family Reunion

"Is this a joke? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Nice to talk to you too Cissa." Bellatrix replied sarcastically.

"Bellatrix this isn't funny! I've thought you were dead since the Wizarding War of '98! How are you alive?"

"I can't tell you over the phone. Just calling you is putting me at a great risk of being found!" Bellatrix hissed. "You're going to have to trust me for now."

"You haven't called for years, why now?"

"It's not personal Narcissa, I haven't talked to anyone. It wasn't safe then. It really isn't now but-" Bellatrix's voice softened. "I miss you Cissy." Bellatrix paused. "Wait, why did you think it was Andromeda? Have you been speaking with that blood traitor?!" She was mad again.

"She called me when Nymphadora and Ted died, she was completely distraught! She had nowhere else to turn, so she called up what she thought was her only living sister."

"Why didn't she call Mummy?"

"Would you?" Narcissa sighed. "When can I see you? Wait, where are you?"

Bellatrix laughed on the other end. "I suppose not. Regarding my location, the little sadist I am, I returned to Hogwarts. As for when you can see me, when can you get into the castle undetected?"

Narcissa shifted on the other end of the line. "It's the middle of the night, I suppose now's a good a time as any. You can't apparated into Hogwarts can you?"

"No. You'll have to get creative." Bellatrix smiled despite herself, she was going to see her sister again. "Hurry okay?"

"Alright."

Narcissa hung up and Bellatrix placed the phone on her bed. She walked across the room and looked at herself, really looked at herself. "Oh what Azkaban has done to me." Her hair, once so shiny and lusturous now lay ashen and lifeless. Her face was hollow and her ribs showed through her skin. She was still beautiful, but no amount of fresh air and sunlight can get back what those 14 prison-filled years took away. Just as Bellatrix paced across her room, there was a light knock on the door. Fearing it was Helen coming to check on her she yelled "I'm in the bath, could you come back later?" Bellatrix heard a scoff on the other side of the door.

"I know you're not bathing Bella, let me in!" The voice didn't belong to Helen.

"Well who is it then?" Bellatrix was growing impatient.

The person on the other side of the door seemed to think. "Stone Fox? It's Spotted Dragon."

Bellatrix squealed at the reference to the roleplaying game her and her sister played as young girls. She ran across the room and opened the door. "Narcissa!" Bellatrix threw her arms around her sister and looked at her like she was seeing her for the first time. "It's great to see you, really."

Narcissa looked Bellatrix up and down. "What the hell are you wearing?" Bellatrix looked at her outfit and laughed.

"Toga party, don't ask. Please." Narcissa's eyes ran down Bellatrix's bare arms.

"Did you get your dark mark removed?" Narcissa was surprised. Bellatrix crossed her arms over her chest and an air of superiority washed over her.

"You know perfectly well that the dark mark can't be removed Narcissa." Bellatrix breathed deeply. "Anyways, how have you been?"

"Well. Draco has a son now, Scorpius." A low growl came from Bellatrix. "Hmm, still bitter I see."

"Of course I'm bitter! If it weren't for your son's incompetence the Dark Lord might still be here!" Narcissa turned to leave. "Narcissa please!" Bellatrix looked at her with pleading eyes. "Don't leave."

Narcissa looked angry, but she agreed to stay. "Fine." She sat down on Bellatrix's bed. "Bella you look… different."

"I got _old _Narcissa, is that what you wanted to hear? You don't look like you did two decades ago either."

Narcissa sighed. "Why are you always trying to pick a fight and drive people away? I just meant your hair looked different! Honestly Bella you've hardly aged a day!"

Bellatrix slumped down beside Narcissa. "I'm sorry Cissy. I can't take this place it's driving me mad!"

Narcissa fought the temptation to ad "-er" to Bellatrix's statement. "About that, why did you come back now? To Hogwarts?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Oh, you know, I _love _Hogwarts this time of year, wanted to catch up with the new professors over tea and crumpets! Seriously Narcissa don't you think I have a plan?"

Narcissa turned to Bellatrix. "And this plan involves you…" she paused. "What exactly are you doing here?"

Bellatrix lowered her gaze. "I'm teaching."

Narcissa didn't think she heard properly. "You're…what?"

"Teaching Narcissa I'm teaching! Why else would I have a room at Hogwarts!"

Narcissa laughed quietly. "And what exactly are you teaching?" She smiled sarcastically. "Don't tell me."

"Exactly what you think. Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Narcissa lost it and started laughing hysterically. "Defense against the-YOU? You ARE the dark arts!" She said between fits of laughter.

"Keep it down will you! You're going to wake the whole castle!"

Narcissa sobered. "Is this one of your convoluted schemes to resurrect the Dark Lord?"

Bellatrix replied meekly. "Maybe."

"Oh because they worked SO well the first time!"

Bellatrix stood over Narcissa and put her hands on her hips. "At least I'm not rotting in a cell at Azkaban this time, so yes, it will work. You can either help me, or get out."

Narcissa put her face in her hands and shook her head slowly. When she looked up again she looked at Bellatrix with a stony gaze, then stood up, towering over her older sister. "I'm not going to help you Bellatrix. You put my family through hell the first time, I'm not letting you do that to them again. I'm your sister though, and I'll support whatever you do. But I'm not helping you bring back the Dark Lord." Narcissa sat back down. "I have to ask you Bella, why did you run? Why didn't you die for the Dark Lord like you always said you would?"

Bellatrix sighed. She knew this question would come up soon enough. "I assumed the Dark Lord would win, I didn't think me dying would have been of much help when he took over the Wizarding World." Narcissa raised her eyebrow skeptically and Bellatrix sighed again. "I was scared Narcissa. I wasn't ready to die. I always though I would die at the hands of the Dark Lord himself, which I was prepared for, but what I wasn't ready for was the war." Narcissa got up and hugged Bellatrix despite her protesting.

"I don't blame you Bella. Lucius, Draco and I did the same thing. We didn't want to die. Although… we didn't pretend we were dead for nineteen years…" Bellatrix tensed in her arms. "No matter, you did what you had to. I'm just glad to have you back."

Bellatrix was shaking. "I became the one thing I said I'd never become." A tear rolled down her cheek. "I became a coward."

Narcissa hugged her crying sister tighter. "You're not a coward Bella." She stroked her hair gently. "You're human."

Bellatrix wiped her tears away furiously. "I'm still not proud. Do you know what the Dark Lord would do to me if he lived?"

"It doesn't matter Bella, he's dead, and despite your hopes and fantasies he isn't coming back!" Narcissa brought her voice back down, as she grew aware of her un-ladylike tone. "Why is your hair streaked with red anyway? I thought you vowed to never touch the 'wretched muggle stuff'"

"I did Narcissa and don't think I like it. I had to do something completely unlike me so that no one connected me to-" she lowered her voice "Bellatrix Lestrange."

Narcissa looked surprised. "No one's made the connection?"

Bellatrix smirked. "No one remembers. It's ancient history. I'm nervous about Granger though. Oh yeah, she teaches here too." Bellatrix added casually. Narcissa started choking.

"Granger? Bellatrix how is that safe?"

"It's not, but it's my only choice."

Narcissa looked at Bellatrix with slight suspicion. "Why exactly did you have to come to Hogwarts? You said you had some plan but you didn't really say what. What is it that you can do at Hogwarts that you couldn't do somewhere else?"

"I'm not ready to disclose that yet."

Narcissa huffed and she walked across the room to the window. "I suppose you don't want me telling Lucius about your return." Bellatrix let out a high-pitched gasp.

"Cissy you can't do that; he can't be trusted." Bellatrix noticed her sister looking upset again. "Not just him, I can't trust anyone." Narcissa smiled.

"But you trust me."

Bellatrix nodded. "Don't let me regret it."

Narcissa turned back to face her sister. "The sun's coming up." Bellatrix looked at her feet. "I suppose I should get going." Narcissa's eyes flicked to the fireplace in the corner of the room. "On the floo network?"

Bellatrix nodded. Narcissa walked across the room and looked up at the books on the mantle. The Tales of Beetle the Bard, Secrets of the Darkest Art, Magick Moste Evile, and something in Icelandic. Narcissa turned back to her sister. "You know Icelandic?"

"Well when you're there long enough you come to pick it up." Bellatrix looked at her sister longingly, tears coming to her eyes again. "You'll come back?"

"Just call, and I'll be here." Narcissa took a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Bye Cissy." Narcissa gave a small wave.

"Malfoy Manor." Narcissa disappeared in a puff of green smoke, leaving Bellatrix alone at Hogwarts.

**A/N**: I sort of used this chapter to explore the side of Bellatrix that we never saw, the side of her that shows the feelings she's always tried to hide. I also wanted to get into the relationship between Narcissa and Bellatrix as they're story never really got told either. The childhood game was obviously something made up by me.


	6. Lingering Madness

Bellatrix stared at the empty fireplace feeling more lonely than she ever has. Her room still smelled of Narcissa and her limbs still felt Narcissa's hug. She changed out of her toga and returned the sheet to her bed. Bellatrix changed back into one of her black corsets and skirts, making her way out of her room, and walked the halls of the deserted castle. At some point Bellatrix made her way out to the lake and was sitting on the edge with a small fire burning beside her. Just as she was drifting off to sleep footprints in the sand awaked her. She jumped up and took out her wand. "Show yourself!" Bellatrix bellowed. A scared looking Albus Potter emerged from the shadows.

"Good morning professor, I didn't mean to startle you." Bellatrix put her want away and looked down at the naïve eleven year old.

"What are you doing roaming the grounds at this hour?" Bellatrix asserted her authority over the young wizard, making him take a step back.

"Nightmares professor. I'm sure it isn't something you're interested in." Albus looked at Bellatrix's wrinkled skirt.

"It's fine boy, we're all haunted every once and a while."

Albus seemed hesitant about his next words. "Forgive me if this is none of my business, but why are you sleeping on the beach Professor Black?"

Her eyes widened in anger and she had to hold her hands behind her back to avoid hitting Albus with the Cruciatus Curse. "It's none of your business indeed you insolent nosy little!- " Bellatrix breathed deeply noticing Albus looked like he was about to break out into a sprint. "I just like fresh air boy, it's good for you." She awkwardly patted Albus on the head. "Let's keep this between you and me, hmm?"

Albus still looked scared out of his wits. "Y-yes no problem Professor. Bye!" Albus turned on his heel and walked away faster than one would under normal circumstances.

* * *

"What's wrong with that woman?" Albus thought to himself. "Is she mad? I thought she was going to punch me! And WHY is she sleeping on the beach?" Albus sighed. "I can't help but feel like she's familiar, although I've never seen her before Hogwarts." Albus slowed to a normal paced walk and took the chance to look out across the lake. "It really is beautiful, nature that is. It gives so much, calm, quiet, serenity, and asks only for us to take care of it." He thought to himself. Albus looked at the position of the sun and figured it was about time for breakfast. He walked the rest of the way back to the castle, and reluctantly sat at the Slytherin table. Bellatrix strode in soon after Albus without so much as a glance in his direction.

* * *

Bellatrix took her seat at the front of the great hall and glanced around the room, ensuring her gaze didn't stay in one place for more than a fraction of a second. She felt someone looking at her from the Slytherin table and looked over to see Albus Potter studying her intently. Bellatrix glared at him until he got the hint and turned away sheepishly. There were no announcements, so the food appeared on the long wooden tables as usual, and students and teachers alike began to devour breakfast. Except for Bellatrix. She was feeling sick to her stomach from missing Narcissa, so she pushed food around her plate for what seemed like hours until a male professor she didn't know the name of tapped her on the shoulder. "Professor Black, are you alright? You look like you haven't slept in days and you haven't touched your food!" Bellatrix was tired of being nasty to everyone, so she just shrugged.

"I'm just not feeling fantastic, thank you for your concern though." She turned away from his prying eyes, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. At the first appropriate moment she excused herself from the table and walked the long winding staircase back to her room. Bellatrix sat on her bed, and before her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

_"Bella." _Came a whisper. "_My dear Bellatrix. You're the only one who still believes. But you lied to me. You said you were prepared to die for me. You said you'd give your life if only so I should live. There will be a day I rise again and welcome you to my ranks, but you'll have to prove your worth. You've been a coward Bellatrix, you-."_

Bellatrix's eyes snapped open and she lay sweating in her bed. She had countless dreams about the Dark Lord over the years, but this one seemed more real, like he was actually in her head. Bellatrix sat up. "My Lord?" She shook her messy black hair in an attempt to look tidy in case the Dark Lord was near. "My Lord?" Bellatrix scampered around her room like a lost puppy, opening doors and frantically looking under furniture, to no avail. "Foolish girl." She thought to herself. "He isn't back. That's up to you. Why would the Dark Lord hide you stupid hopeless human." Bellatrix tore herself down until she was left sitting on the ground with her skirt laid out around her and a vacant expression on her face. Even though he was never there, Bellatrix still felt like he'd left her. A silent tear fell down her cheek as she wished for the life she once had. The life before she had to hide; where she was the Dark Lord's best lieutenant, and spoke to her sister nearly every day.

There was only one thing that got Bellatrix out of these moods. She stood up and walked across Hogwarts' grounds until she reached a point where she could apparate. She spun around, a black twist engulfing her. She appeared in a nondescript muggle town about an hour away from Hogwarts. One by one Bellatrix pulled unsuspecting muggles into an alley and killed them, just because she could. "Avada Kedavra!" She'd yell over and over. "W-who are you?" She'd get asked, only to answer with "Your worst nightmare, and the end to your pathetic life."

After killing what Bellatrix estimated to be about 45 people, she stared at the bodies around her, their faces frozen in shock. A sly, devious smirk came across her face, the most genuine feeling she'd felt in weeks. Although she was playing nice and normal, there was still that madness about her, both from Azkaban, as well as some of her own doing. Bellatrix was over whatever it was she was feeling before, and silently exited the alley in a coil of black smoke. Walking back from Hogwarts' gates there were students everywhere, practicing magic or otherwise horsing around. She was almost inside the castle when Hermione crossed her path. "Oh Professor Black are you alright? You look about ready to kill someone!"

Bellatrix breathed deeply and mustered up a convincing smile. "Oh no no no!" Bellatrix managed to sound genuinely shocked. Bellatrix combed through her mind for a reasonable excuse. "I'm just a bit nervous about teaching you know, especially since I didn't go here myself."

Hermione smiled back at her. "There's no need to be nervous Professor, the students here are wonderful. You'll get the hang of it in no time." Hermione looked at Bellatrix for a moment before speaking again. "You sort of remind me of a teacher I once had… you're like the female version of Severus Snape." Bellatrix tensed at the name. "Did you know him?"

"I've heard the name, never knew him though." Bellatrix said sounding disinterested.

"Anyways, you remind he of him. He was sort of dark and mysterious, like you." Hermione quickly added, "If you don't mind me saying."

Bellatrix's lips twitched into a mix of a sneer and a smile. "Not at all. Now if you don't mind I must be going."

Bellatrix brushed past Hermione and heard her say under her breath "Well now I've gone and offended her." She could have turned around and told her she wasn't offended, but she decided against it.

"Let her stew in it for a while."

As Hermione walked away she sang to herself "Did you fall from heaven, or rise from hell? It's a mystery you hide so well."

* * *

Bellatrix, back in her room, missed the television from Iceland, as she was now bored to tears. She changed into her black silk nightshirt that hugged her body in all the right places, and decided to take the time to write up a lesson plan for the first day of classes the next day. She looked at her schedule.

Bellatrix taught first years in the morning, and fifth and seventh in the afternoon. She banged her head on her desk. "First years are so sodding annoying and naïve!" Bellatrix was still unsure of how she was going to deal with all these children for however long it took to bring back the Dark Lord. After about 45 minutes, realizing she wasn't going to get any work done, Bellatrix sat in the window seat and looked out at the sun setting behind the rolling hills of Hogwarts. Just as she was turning away, there was a low whine and for the briefest moment, Bellatrix thought she saw the Dark Mark flash across the sky.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She thought to herself. "You haven't had a proper sleep in days! Bellatrix lay down and shut her eyes, preparing for another sleepless night of her insecurities being fed back to her in the form of taunts from the Dark Lord.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so so sorry for taking so long to update! I'm hoping to at least get another chapter up before school starts, but one never knows.**

**Hermione's song from pixieophelialestrange on tumblr.**


	7. Undying Loyalty

**Narcissa's POV**

Bellatrix was back. It didn't make sense.

Narcissa's mind was reeling at the mere thought that she'd missed nearly 20 years of her sister's life. It was true that Bellatrix was evil incarnate, and it was true that Narcissa didn't approve of her dealings with the Dark Lord one bit, but, she was still her sister, and she always held a special place in her heart.

Narcissa was pacing up and down Malfoy Manor. "I can't tell anyone. No one. I can't call up Draco or tell Lucius. I promised Bella. But still! How can I keep something like this to myself?!" She paused. "On the other hand, if I did tell Lucius that Bella was back and that she had intentions to resurrect the Dark Lord, he might jump at the opportunity, putting our family back in the same position we were in all those years ago. Plus Trixy would hate me so no one wins there really. I suppose I keep my mouth shut." Narcissa sighed and slumped back into her velvet couch. Even though she had only left Bellatrix moments ago, she missed her. She missed her for all the years she'd lost. She missed her for the time they could have spent together. But most of all, she missed Bellatrix Black, before the Dark Lord, before Rudolphus, before everything.

"Narcissa?" Lucius came through the front door.

"Yes dear?" Narcissa tried to compose herself, knowing Lucius could always see right through her. He came into the room and his smile fell.

"What's the matter love?" Narcissa's breath caught in her throat. She thought she'd have a bit more time before she had to come up with something.

"What? There's not a thing wrong!" she smiled, but it was strained.

"Don't give me that, you look absolutely torn up!" Lucius walked her to the couch. "Sit down, I'll bring you some tea. Peppermint, your favorite."

Narcissa sighed and put her head in her hands. "Thank you Lucius." As Lucius was walking away he turned back towards Narcissa.

"By the way, have you seen the Prophet? It seems there was a mass murder in a muggle town." He tossed the paper and it landed on Narcissa's lap. Before she even read the article, she knew who was responsible. Narcissa looked up in time to see Lucius disappear through the French doors that lead to their kitchen. Everything about Bellatrix made her blood boil; yet she couldn't get away from her sister's sadistic nature. Whether she liked it or not, they were family.

* * *

**Bellatrix's POV**

"Good morning staff and students of Hogwarts!" a female voice sounded over the intercom. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Class schedules will be handed out at breakfast and you will be expected to attend all classes except in the case of illness. Classes begin promptly at 9am, so don't be tardy!"

Bellatrix woke up bleary eyed and annoyed. She hated children, she hated Hogwarts, and she hated being nice. "All for the Dark Lord" she muttered to herself as she changed out of her nightshirt and into one of her many corsets and skirts. She teased up her hair and painted her lips with ruby red lipstick, and lined her eyes with a thick black line. Bellatrix made her way to the Great Hall and sat through another event-free meal before the crows parted and students went to her classes.

Bellatrix strode into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, bringing with her an air of darkness. "My name." She paused, probably coming off as dramatic, when really she needed to gather her thoughts. "is Professor Black. You may think the Dark Arts are a joke. You may think you're safe at Hogwarts or at home with mummy and daddy. But you're never safe. Anyone skilled enough in the Dark Arts could bring this castle to its knees before you could even blink." Bellatrix paused again waiting for a reaction. Seeing there was none, she continued her speech.

"You may think Dark Magic is something that only exists in your nightmares or fairytales you were told as a child. The reality is people use Dark Magic everyday. They're just waiting for someone powerful enough to lead them to victory do you understand?" She finally caught the attention of the class, staring at her wide-eyed and stunned.

"Others think you may be too young to get a dose of reality, but if we as professors didn't play our part in educating you from now, you may be tempted to go astray and fight with the dark side. I tell you now that's inadvisable as fighting with the dark leaves marks on you that can never go away." Bellatrix's patience was slipping as she felt she was spitting in the Dark Lord's face with her speech. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a young Gryffindor girl raise her hand. Bellatrix prompted the girl to stand up with a wave of her finger.

"Professor Black. What sort of marks are you talking about? I read something once about a… dark mark I believe but I don't really know what it meant." Bellatrix slowly rubbed her thumb against her left forearm before answering.

"It really has nothing to do with your studies, but there's no use in keeping it from you. There was once a powerful dark wizard, who shall not be named. He had a vision of blood purity and ruling the wizarding world, and eventually the muggle world as well." The girl cut off Bellatrix.

"Yes yes we all know about Voldemort." Bellatrix hissed at the girl's total lack of respect. "Albus' father over there defeated him single handedly. But that wasn't my question. What's a dark mark?!" The girl was proving to be an insufferable know-it-all.

Bellatrix angered quickly at the girl undermining the Dark Lord's abilities. "If you would have let me finish my bloody sentence I would have gotten there!" Bellatrix breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. "The dark mark was something used by the Dark Lord to mark his most faithful servants. It was also used to summon those who served him to his location."

The girl raised an eyebrow. "So basically like an owl… but on your skin?"

Bellatrix's eyes filled with anger again and she bit the inside of her lip drawing blood. "This girl is really testing my patience," She thought. "If you want to trivialize it that much I suppose so."

The girl gave a small curtsy and sat down. "Thank you Professor Black."

"Anymore questions?" Bellatrix snapped, feeling her sanity slipping by the second. The silence in the room was deafening, and Bellatrix smiled to herself, thinking she might be able to handle teaching after all. "Good."

She walked across the length of the room and turned back to face the class. "Over the next few classes we're going to be learning the knockback jinx." She stopped, looking at their dazed faces. "Well are you going to write anything down or is your memory so superlative that you have no need?" She raised an eyebrow as a couple gasps were let out and everyone scrambled to get out their quill, ink and parchment.

"The knockback jinx is particularly helpful when defending yourself against imps, pixies and other minor annoyances really. Don't expect to fight of any worthy opponent with this jinx, that will come in time. With enough power, it is possible to throw back someone who isn't expecting you to, but that too will come with time." Bellatrix paused just in time for the bell to ring. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow morning, same time, same place." Bellatrix sat down at her desk feeling drained. Albus walked up to the front of the room, but made a point of not getting too close.

"When are we going to learn real offensive spells Professor Black?"

She glared up over the top of her book. "Why are you so keen to learn offensive spells Mr. Potter?"

Albus tilted his head slightly "To defend ourselves against dark magic."

Bellatrix closed her book and stood up, towering over Albus despite being only 5'3". "There is hardly anything I can teach you in this class that can help you against incredibly power dark wizards. There are spells that are…unforgivable. Get caught using one and that's a one way ticket to Azkaban. Those of course are the most powerful spells, but I shouldn't be telling you this, you'll learn this in 5th year."

"From you?"

"Not if I can help it" she thought to herself. "Perhaps Albus, one never knows." Albus shrugged and bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you professor." And he scurried out of the room.

"That bloody child is going to be the end of me I swear."

Just as Bellatrix was sitting back at her desk she heard a whisper in her ear, but it sounded more like a hiss. "_Good Job Bellatrix_."

Her head snapped back up. "Hello? My lord?"

Albus poked his head back in the doorway looking confused. "Did you say something?"

Bellatrix, trying to hide her anger snapped. "No, go along now will you, you're going to be late and I'm not excusing you!"

Albus looked surprised, but he walked away.

"This is going to be a long day." She thought to herself as she walked to the Hogwarts Library for her free period.

* * *

**A/N**: As everyone knows, school has started again. I'm going to _try _to update this story, but since it is my senior year I have to puy my work first. I'll try to update at LEAST once a month, but if you have any ideas as to where you want the story to go, let me know. Idead help me write faster :)


End file.
